


Casual Desires

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst don't want a serious relationship together, they just want to be happy





	

“Then Steven said ‘I love you Peridot’ can you believe that?” 

The green and purple gem burst into laughter at the expense of Steven, but they were alone anyways, so it wasn’t too big of a deal. Neither of them would ever make fun of the kid to his face, so they didn’t see it as a big problem. 

“Geez, you’ve been through it all on Earth now.” Amethyst said. Peridot chuckled, before crawling over top of Amethyst. They were lounging up in the hayloft, the only place that was really comfortable in the barn. Peridot didn’t mind standing around, but Amethyst had insisted on going up into the private area. Peridot hadn’t realized it at the time, but now she was thankful for the privacy with Amethyst as she laid in between the gem’s legs and rested her head on the girl's stomach. 

“There’s one thing I haven’t experienced.” Peridot said slyly, looking up at Amethyst, giving her a grin. Amethyst rolled her eyes and pushed her head down. 

“Not happening. I don’t want to get Peridot germs on my face.” She teased. Peridot pouted. 

“Come on, I’ve been real patient. If you don’t do it soon, I’m going to ask Pearl.”

“You think Pearl would kiss you? Your brain must not be as big as your ego.” Amethyst teased the smaller one some more, making her whine and blush in frustration. 

“I bet she would! And you’d be jealous as hell.” Peridot said, having picked up a few choice words from Amethyst. Amethyst snickered. 

“You think I like you that much?” She asked. Peridot matched her smirk back.

“No, but I know you like Pearl.” She said, now her turn to tease. The purple gem deadpanned a moment, before blushing. 

“What the hell Peridot!” She yelled in an accusing tone, but the green gem just laughed and pulled off of Amethyst before she could hit her. 

“Heheh. So you might as well just kiss me so I don’t tell Pearl about your little crush.” She said, but Amethyst just shrugged.

“Pearl isn’t stupid, she probably knows.” Though she wasn’t fond that Peridot knew about it, Amethyst wasn’t ignorant enough to think that Pearl couldn’t have noticed how much Amethyst really liked her. But with Peridot, she would have prefered to keep the illusion that she was too cool for anyone, including green gems who have obvious crushes on purple ones as well. 

Peridot pouted when she saw her plan was foiled, but decided it didn’t matter, and crawled back over to the comfy Amethyst, who allowed her back on her.

“Well, you should still kiss me.” Peridot said. 

“Will it shut you up?” Amethyst asked with a smirk. Peridot smiled innocently, and Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

“You’re annoying.” She said, before pecking the green gem on the lips. 

“There, happy?” 

“That was lame.” Peridot said. “I’ve seen what real kissing is, you know.” Peridot pointed out. 

“From who?” Amethyst ask, raising an eyebrow. 

“Steven explained it to me.” Peridot said, crossing her arms, feeling a bit superior, but when Amethyst began laughing, she realized she wasn’t as high as she thought. 

“Oh stars Peridot, I love Steven, but he’s still a kid. He probably doesn’t even know what a hickey is.” She explained, waving around her hand as she did. 

“What’s a hickey?” Peridot asked, scrunch her face up a bit as she thought about the word. Amethyst laughed slightly, but couldn’t really blame Peridot for not knowing things like that. 

“I’ll explain it later.” She said, before kissing Peridot again, a bit longer and a bit more sweetly. SHe pulled away with a smile, and Peridot's eyes were lit up. 

“Better?” She asked, but the green gem just blushed and hid her face, giggling slightly. Though Peridot tried to act cool when around Amethyst, she couldn’t hide how big of a nerd she really was. 

“Oh my stars, you’re annoying.” Amethyst said with a laugh, ruffling Peridot’s hair, before sighing contently. 

“If you keep that up, I might have to show you what a hickey is.” She teased. Peridot looked up.

“Is that a promise?” She asked, her eyes wide with hope. Amethyst laughed and pushed her away.


End file.
